1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a case for a mobile communications terminal, a case for a mobile communications terminal, and a mobile communications terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a case for a mobile communications terminal, by which an antenna pattern is embedded within a terminal case using an injection-molding process, a case for a mobile communications terminal, and a mobile communications terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications terminals, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers, are playing an increasingly important role in modern society. Recently, terminals with a variety of functions and designs have emerged due to the fast growing market for portable wireless terminals that separately or commonly use multiple bands, such as CDMA, PDA, DCS and GSM. In addition, the terminals are required to be further diversified in function while becoming smaller, slimmer and lighter. Therefore, techniques for reducing terminal volume while retaining antenna functions are currently in the spotlight.
As for antenna devices, rod antennas or helical antennas that protrude outside terminals are advantageous in terms of their omnidirectional radiation; however, they are susceptible to damage when dropped, thereby undermining device portability. Therefore, studies are being conducted on in-mold antennas that are integrated into the cases of mobile communications terminals.